When In France
by BradfordHolmes
Summary: Bond and a lady friend enjoy each other. Short story, romantic smut. 007/OC


James Bond slipped the suit jacket over the wooden shoulders of his coat hanger. He opened the closet and hung the jacket with the three other suits he had brought along with him for this trip. He closed the door and turned around. There was a body in the corner, slumped over as if he had simply fallen asleep. The only evidence of death was the pool of blood beneath him. Bond's Walther had done its job, putting the man down before he had fired his own Browning. 007 moved to the dresser and reloaded his weapon. Behind him, the doorknob clicked and turned. Bond paused from placing the Walther back in its leather sheath and turned his head.

Stephanie Brulle walked in, her velvet dress showing off her fair, smooth legs as she moved. Bond's eyes looked her up and down. The deep purple was nearly black in the dim lighting of the hotel room, but her cleavage shone like the spot of a lighthouse on a dark night. Bond felt himself growing. Stephanie turned on the lights.  
"Monsiure Bond," Her soft French accent flowed smoothly through the night, "Are we..."  
She stopped, the corpse catching her eye. Stephanie froze.  
"Monsiure... wh- is... is he dead James? Is he dead?"  
007 holstered his gun and moved to Stephanie.  
"Yes."  
"But... why?"  
"Because he would have killed me first. Stephanie," Bond grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me. It's not safe here. Not for you. We need to leave."  
"But... James... I can't go... I... ohh..." Stephanie fell limp in Bond's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Well she can't stay in that dress, it'll wrinkle. Gently, and with a minimal of taking advantage of the sight of her nude figure, Bond undressed the girl and pulled the sheets over her. 007 picked up the telephone next to the bed and called for room service. After this he dragged the body into the closet. Bond grabbed the excess pillows and tossed them over the blood stains. Not pleased with their form, he rearranged them to look more casual.

By the time room service had arrived Bond had fully showered and was wearing a sky-blue bath robe. He took the tray of wine, two glasses and tipped the server before closing and bolting the door. Bond sat at the foot of the bed and filled the two glasses to the brim. Stephanie stirred as Bond finished his first glass, then refilled it.  
"Jamesss..."  
"I'm here," Bond whispered as he slid closer, leaning over her.  
"Oh James, I had the most horrible dream...," She muttered. Bond placed his hand on her cheek.  
"It was no dream darling. We need to leave, first thing in the morning. I've laid out your clothes and packed the rest."  
Stephanie's eyes opened at last. Her breathing started becoming more frantic.  
"It was real?! You killed that man?!" Bond slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Yes. I did. Because I had to. Now be quiet or we won't have till morning."  
"But, James... what... what are we..."  
"Quiet darling," He removed his hand from her mouth and stroked her cheek, "We'll leave before the sun is up. There's a train at 6 to Florence. We'll be on that train and we'll be safe."  
"Oh James... don't ever leave me..." Stephanie whispered, turning her face and kissing the palm of his hand. Bond felt himself become aroused again by her beauty.  
Stephanie wrapped an arm around Bond's neck and pulled him closer.  
"Don't ever leave me," and she pressed her red lips into his own. They kissed for awhile before she broke away and tucked her face into the nape of his neck, laying soft kisses on his skin. Bond had been here before and knew what was coming.

"When in Rome..." Bond pulled her away and kissed her again, pulling the blankets off, exposing her fair unblemished skin. Her breasts were firm and happy, begging for the caress of his strong hand. He gave it to them, first the left. Stephanie pulled at his robe, and ran her fingers through the hair of his chest.  
They were both naked now, Bond on top, his erection pressing against her thigh. She felt it, and pressed against him. His arm snaked over her waist and wrapped around her, pulling their pelvis's together. She gasped a little as he slipped inside her. She tightened her walls while he thrusted harder. She heard him moan ever so slightly and she clenched again. Her hands moved over his body, one wrestling with the hair on his chest, the other caressing and clawing his back.  
Both slid his lips away from hers, down her cheek and to her throat. He kissed firmly, and made his way to her shoulder. He could feel her writhing under him. From either his kisses or his thrusting (or both) he wasn't entirely sure. Bond grabbed the girl under her arms and pushed her into the headboard. She was nearly sitting up now. He was no longer inside her and her eyes and lips begged for him to return. 007 slid a hand on her thigh. Firmly caressing and making his way up. Stephanie closed her eyes and moaned, dropping her head on his shoulder. Bond kept a hand on her waist as he reached her folds. She draped her arms over him and moaned again.  
Bond teased her. He slid his fingers in her curled little hairs, rubbing her lips. He twisted his fingers in her hair before slipping his fingers between the wet folds. Stephanie gasped again, tightening her grip on James and bit down on his shoulder. Bond gritted his teeth at this and shoved three fingers inside. The girl screamed out.  
"James!"  
Bond moved his hand faster, up and down, spreading her out.  
"James!" She cried again, pulling him against her and biting down again. He could feel her hard nipples grazing his chest. Bond straddled her and took a firm grip of her long dark hair. He pulled back, so she could see his cold eyes. He lifted her legs over his, resting her thighs on his own and again plunged deep into her. Stephanie gasped for a third time. She closed her eyes and left her mouth open wide, breathing heavily as 007 pounded away on her. His grip was on her shoulders and held her in place. Stephanie moaned louder and louder. Bond leaned closer and kissed her again, his rythme speeding up, the bed was creaking and shaking.  
Stephanie opened her eyes all at once and pushed him away. She immediately followed, not waiting for his back to hit the sheets. She dropped down on him, feeling him fill her up again. She began grinding against him, listening to him moan so faintly. The his arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, he pulled her to him, kissing her yet again and thrusted inside even harder than before. She could feel he was so deep inside her, so deep she wanted to scream. Stephanie kissed him back, harder, everything was getting so much hotter so fast.  
007 gripped her behind and spread it. Slapping it and gripping again. The girl was getting close and so was he. He rolled over, on top again, how it should be.  
"Oh, James, I'm so close..." She half cried, half moaned.  
He kissed her neck and buried himself deeper still. Stephanie screamed, and Bond buried himself again before proceeding to up the ante. He pounded deeper and harder than ever before inside of the girl. He watched the beads of sweat drizzle down her forehead.  
"Jamesssssss"  
Nearly there, pulled out all the stops. 007 pressed his body against her, squishing her breasts flat, kissing and sucking her neck at once, and ramming even harder between her legs.  
"James!" He felt her body tense up, her walls clenched on him and felt her orgasm while continued thrusting away.  
"OH JAMES!" She cried out and screamed, her orgasm shaking her body. That was enough for Bond. He gave a final thrust and for the last time buried himself deep in her. Stephanie's eyes popped as she felt him release inside her.  
She called out his name again and he felt her tense and come. The girl relaxed at last, and went limp under him, breathing as if she had run miles. 007 rolled off her.  
"Twice... I did it twice..."  
"Shush," He said and rolled back. He now held the two wine glasses. "Drink this, before it gets warm."


End file.
